Mini A to Z Drabbles
by YaoiLuver17
Summary: Little Mini drabbles from A-Z to help my writers block. Suzu/Lulu
1. A to C

**HELLO AGAIN! I hope you liked my other fanfic Rememberence. Heres some short drabbles. I know a drabble is supposed to be 100 words but come on! Thats hard! So I made up little mini-drabbles from A-Z! Hope you enjoy!**

**Pairing: Suzaku/Lelouch**

**Rating: Some K+…Some T**

**Drabble: A-C**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own code geass… If I did then Suzaku and Lelouch would be smexing it up in the janitors closet during school hours! **

**Affection: **

Lelouch couldn't help but to praise Shirley for her non-stop affection. Being able to chase after the one she loved while knowing he had a special person of his own took a lot of courage and bravery.

'_Although…' _ Lelouch sighed as she once again walked in on him and Suzaku trying to have a little alone time in the janitors closet.

'_How many times does it __**ACTUALLY**__ take to get it though her thick skull that he was gay and __**NOT**__ interested?'_

**Branding**

"Ne..Lulu….what's that?" Milly asked looking closely at her vice-prez. Lelouch looked up confused. Blinking he tilted his head in confusion before asking

"What's what?"

"That"

"What's….that?"

"That's what I'm asking you!" Milly exclaimed. Lelouch's brow twitched in irritation. Was she always this clueless or did she just become like that?

"Okay then….I'm going now" Lelouch said standing up and walking out of the club room. Although, he was a little curious to know that Milly was talking about, so he went to the boy's bathroom and looked in the mirror. He gasped at what he saw. A big purple hickey was on his neck. Scowling, he started texting the person who was responsible for this monstrosity on his pale skin. Sometimes….Suzaku really had to stop branding him in their lovemaking sessions before school….

**Candy**

Lelouch Lamperouge never really cared for sweets. Chocolate and Cake never really appiled to his tastebuds all that much and the sweetness always gave him a headache. So when Milly asked everyone what was their favorite sweet that they will never give up Lelouch just _**HAD **_to say

"Suzaku"

The club member's looked at him like he had two heads sprouting from his neck. "Ano…Lulu…" Shirley began. "Suzaku isn't a candy". Lelouch chuckled.

"Of course he is… he's the sweetest piece of candy there is" Lelouch smiled glancing at his boyfriend who also smiled.

"And Lelouch is the best piece of white chocolate there would ever be".

Needless to say, after that….Lelouch had a sugar rush all night long….

**Sorry It's so short and it's not very funny but I'm trying! This did take 1 hour though. This is the second fanfic that I'm doing. Chapter 2 D-F is coming soon! Please review! **


	2. D to F

**Determination**

It took a lot of determination for Suzaku to get his boyfriend of 2 years to show public displays of affection. All he wanted was some handholding and a quick peck on the cheek and maybe (If he allowed it) a quick grope of his cute ass.

Lelouch, on the other hand didn't want such things.

He was fine with the handholding and the quick kisses but the groping of his ass was unacceptable! He felt that it was unnecessary and very inappropriate in an environment where being together as males_** AND **_to top it all off being Britannian and Japanese was not highly noted by society.

Although, when Suzaku did manage to get a quick squeeze of his ass in public, he didn't think it that public displays of affection was unacceptable anymore.

The big question was how he was going to get Suzaku to do it more often.

* * *

><p><strong>Erotic<strong>

"Ne…Suzaku…doesn't this look the least bit erotic to you?" Milly asked twirling around in a frilly maid costume. The costume consisted of thigh high white stockings that where held together by a garter belt under the frilly and lacy black and white maid skirt. A pair of 5 inch strappy black heels. A corset that made her boobs pop out even bigger and a maid headband.

Suzaku shrugged. "Not really, no" Milly sighed as Suzaku turned away. Of course he was going to say that.

"Alright then, How about this?" Milly asked walking back to the closet and dragging out a very embarrassed Lelouch Lamperouge. Suzaku turned around and his eyes almost fell out of its sockets. Lelouch stood there, very red-faced in the same outfit that Milly had on. The only difference was that he had a pair of furry black ears, a collar, and tail coming out from under the skirt. Suzaku smirked.

"Oh yes Taichou…..it seems _**VERY**_ erotic now"

Lelouch gulped for his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Father<strong>

Lelouch looked at the thing in Suzaku's hands with utter horror. He assumed what the green-eyed boy said a couple of seconds ago was just a ploy to get him mad.

"I'm sorry….Say that again. I must have misunderstood your idiotic talk" Lelouch said, a twitch in his brow.

"I said you're a father Lelouch" Suzaku replied like it was the clearest thing in the whole world.

"HOW!"

Lelouch clearly did not understand. He was pretty sure that he was on the receiving end and he did _**NOT **_give birth to that thing.

"Well…I saw him on the street and decided to take him home" Suzaku said frowning. He didn't think that his boyfriend would get this upset over a little thing like this.

Lelouch looked at the thing once more. Glaring at it as if he was talking to it telepathically.

It meowed and licked his nose.

"Alright….we can keep it"

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it for D-F! G-J is up next! Might upload tonight or tomorrow! if not it will be one of these days! Please Review! <strong>


	3. G to J

**Gym**

Suzaku loved gym. He loved doing laps and doing all the physical training since he pretty much was used to it in the military.

Lelouch however….did not.

He hated sweating and hated doing physical training. He would always be the first to collapse on the ground and breathe heavily panting for dear life while the others just did laps around him. That's why he always snuck to the rooftop during gym time. When Suzaku found him one day he asked.

"Lulu…why do you always sneak away during gym"

"Because I hate it"

"Why?"

"Because I do"

Suzaku sighed before walking up to Lelouch and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Well that's not good….You need the physical exercise" he chuckled before kissing Lelouch's neck.

"S-Suzaku! What are you doing!" Lelouch explained as Suzaku laid him down on the roof surface.

"If your not going to do the schools gym class…then your going to do mine" Suzaku mumbled unbuckling Lelouch's belt.

Lelouch gulped. Maybe gym class wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Home<strong>

Lelouch hated to stay home. Every time he did C.C would be the first to annoy him.

"So have you done it yet?" She would always ask. Lelouch almost choked on his soup.

"Excuse me?" Lelouch asked, making sure he heard correctly.

"Have you and Suzaku had sex yet?" C.C asked smirking

"I really don't see how that is any of your business you witch" Lelouch snapped.

"So he hasn't fucked you yet huh?" C.C clarified.

"Shut up…." Lelouch huffed blushing like crazy. Yup…He really hated staying home. He hated it more when C.C was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Ivory<strong>

Suzaku loved Lelouch's ivory skin. He loved the way it glistened as he writhed in pleasure underneath him. He loved the way the purple hickeys he gave popped out like they where saying '_look at me!'. _But most of all, He loved the way his ivory skin made him look so fragile.

But when Suzaku saw the color of Lelouch's skin with the black lace underwear he was wearing to bed….

It gave him a whole new reason to love the color ivory.

* * *

><p><strong>Junjou Romantica<strong>

Lelouch looked over Suzaku's shoulder as Suzaku was watching a brand new anime called 'Junjou Romantica'. Lelouch didn't know why Suzaku didn't think this anime was alright for Nunnally, It was only about a boy who went to live with his older brother's best friend while his brother got married. What's so wrong with that?

It wasn't till Lelouch saw the part where the older male named 'Usagi' as the boy called him. pushed the younger boy named 'Misaki' on the couch and started to have his way with him that Lelouch knew exactly why Suzaku studdered a quick no to Nunnally.

'_At least he has the decency to not corrupt my sweet sister with his anime porn' _Lelouch thought to himself before leaving Suzaku to watch his anime in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for G-J. Junjou Romantica is the best Yaoi anime i've ever watched in my opinion. Hoped you liked it! Please Review! Next chapter up fairly soon!<strong>


	4. K to N

**Kids**

Suzaku always loved kids. He loved watching them run around and play with each other. He loved to see how their parents comfort them when they scraped their knee or when a kid was bullying them.

When Suzaku and Lelouch got married, Suzaku gave up on his dream of having kids since they where both males. He didn't think that Lelouch would want to adopt because according to Lelouch, kids where just brats (Except Nunnally of course).

One day, Suzaku came home from work and sighed. It was his birthday and so far no one paid any heed. Sure there was the occasional 'Happy Birthday'.

"Lelouch! I'm Home!" Suzaku yelled from the doorway. He didn't expect Lelouch to come out the room dressed in sweats and a black T-shirt that looked like it was stained with puke. He had a rag over his shoulder and his pale finger was brought up to his lips in a hush mode. Suzaku raised an eyebrow as he walked over to his husband. It wasn't until he heard the feint sound of a lullaby from their room that Suzaku turned his head and gasped. There next to their bed was a small white bassinet with a little baby. His hands where covered and was laying on his face as he slept.

"Lelou-" Lelouch cut him off.

"I know you always said that you wanted kids…so for your birthday I went out and adopted him…" Lelouch explained. Suzaku grabbed his husband and kissed him.

"This is the best birthday present I ever got in my life…."

* * *

><p><strong>Love<strong>

Lelouch didn't believe in love. He thought love was a useless emotion that just made things more difficult than they really were. That was, until he met Suzaku. Suzaku's tan and muscular body made Lelouch drool like a horny high school teenager. The way he didn't care what anybody said to him about his ethnicity made him tingle inside. And the way his package looked absolutely _DELECTABLE _in that flight suit made Lelouch's groin twitch. Yep…no matter how you put it….

Lelouch was in Love.

* * *

><p><strong>Marriage<strong>

Lelouch never caught the concept of marriage. It seemed to him that marriage only made things worse. Every married couple went through so many things that dating never seemed to bring.

So when Suzaku bent down on one knee and proposed, Lelouch just gawked at him and gave a blunt

"No"

Suzaku raised an eyebrow but eventually put the ring back in his pocket with a frown. It took him 3 times to try and it took 3 times for Lelouch to say no for him to snap.

"Alright….I don't get why you keep saying no Lelouch" Suzaku said irritably. Lelouch chuckled.

"Because marriage always brings problems to people" Suzaku sighed and took Lelouch's hands in his. He rested his forehead on his boyfriends and smiled.

"Since when are we other people" He smirked. Lelouch scoffed.

"Never"

"Then will you marry me Lelouch Vi Britannia?" Suzaku asked knowing that Lelouch was keen on keeping promises.

"It's Lamperouge and Yes I will marry you" Lelouch said with a snap. Not knowing that he was tricked into saying yes.

"Excellent" Suzaku chuckled putting the ring on Lelouch's finger and leaving a very irritated Lelouch Lamperouge alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Night-time<strong>

Lelouch loved night-time. He loved hearing the cooing of the owls, the giggling of teenagers coming home late, the faint song of the ice cream truck passing by the park, and the honk of the car horns trying to get home to their loved ones.

But most of all he loved hearing the front door close and lock signaling that Suzaku was home.

* * *

><p><strong><span>I'm terribly sorry it took so long! SO MUCH WORK IN SCHOOL! I thought my senior year in high-school was going to be a blast but I guess I was wrong! Sorry if these weren't as great as my other ones but I kinda finished in a rush! Please Review! <span>**


	5. O to Q

**Obvious**

As Lelouch prepared lunch for him and Suzaku, he quietly hummed a tune while doing so. Being so engrossed in preparing lunch and humming the tune, he didn't hear Suzaku come through the door signaling that he was home early.

"Lelouch, I'm home!" Suzaku yelled from the doorway removing his shoes. He heard the feint humming and followed it to the kitchen. There, he saw his boyfriend of 6 years dancing to the tune that he hummed. Suzaku licked his lips and prepared to pounce on his prey. When he got to Lelouch he wrapped his hands around his waist from behind.

"GOTCHA" Suzaku laughed and Lelouch squirmed.

"Since when did you get home!" Lelouch grumbled.

"A couple of minutes ago…I walked into the kitchen and saw you dancing, dinner and a show huh?" Suzaku chuckled, kissing Lelouch's neck.

"You're horny aren't you?"

"Is it that Obvious?"

* * *

><p><strong>Pregnant<strong>

Lelouch still couldn't believe that his baby sister was all grown up. He had taken care of Nunnally ever since she was younger and now she's fully grown with a husband and a child on the way. You should have seen Lelouch's face when Nunnally announced she was pregnant. He was about to castrate the poor man if Suzaku didn't pull him away.

"Suzaku, let me go so I can castrate the man who impregnated my poor little sister."

"Lelouch….she's a fully grown woman. She can handle herself." Suzaku sighed as he pulled Lelouch into a empty room. "Just think, you're going to be an uncle soon"

"Uncle or not, my poor baby sister is pregnant…I won't even let my daughter-"Lelouch cut his sentence short. Knowing that him and Suzaku are a couple and engaged, they couldn't have biological children of their own.

"Hmmmm I didn't know you wanted children Lelouch" Suzaku murmured, starting to kiss down his neck.

"Yes, I would like to have children but were both males Suzaku" Lelouch clarified.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to make love to you as twice as hard to get you pregnant" Suzaku chuckled laying them both down.

* * *

><p><strong>Question<strong>

When Suzaku popped the question, Lelouch was hesitant. He would always give an excuse as to why he didn't want to.

1st excuse – "It's too early"

2nd excuse – "Society doesn't accept us"

3rd excuse – "I haven't told Nunnally yet"

4th excuse – "I'm to tired to answer that statement"

Suzaku didn't know if it was just him or if it was just because he was a male and Japanese but god dammit he wanted an answer and now!

"Lelouch…"

"Yes Suzaku"

"Will you FINALLY answer my question?" Suzaku pleaded. The Britannian male sighed but complied

"Fine…" Suzaku beamed and got down on one knee.

"Lelouch Lamperouge….Will you marry me?"

"Yes" Lelouch chuckled. When Suzaku left the room, He then turned to the closed closet door and yelled "THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU PREZ?" Milly came out with a video camera in her hand and smiled.

"That was perfect"

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! so much stuff in Senior Year! I also started a new Fanfic with SuzuxLulu called<br>"What happens in Vegas". What happens when you wake up with a hangover, cant remember a thing, and married to your best friend? We will find out! R to T coming soon!**


	6. R to T

**I'm So Sorry for the lateness... I had terrible writers block, and then I graduated from High School, Went through a really really really bad breakup... had work all throughout the summer, then I started College and all this stuff came in and I started failing and trying to get my grades back up. I'm so so so sorry... i'll try to get some other chapters up in my "What Happens in Vegas" story up. This was kinda a birthday present to myself since I just turned 18. I'm so sorry if its bad...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rampage<strong>

"Suzaku Kururuigi!" Lelouch growled, looking for his long time boyfriend. He searched in the bathroom, under the bed, in the closets, and even in the kitchen, but with no luck.

"Where could he have gone?" Lelouch questioned irritated passing the dining room table and to the front door to see if Suzaku took a walk into town. Sayako bowed as he left and watched until the door clicked shut before giggling and lifting up the tablecloth to show a very terrified Suzaku.

"Is he gone?" Suzaku asked crawling out from under the table.

"Yes he's gone" Sayako assured him. Suzaku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good" Suzaku said walking away. Maybe the walk to find him would calm Lelouch down. He always went on a rampage when he was hormonal, and the last time Suzaku complied with his orders….

Let's just say that the military lost their best pilot for a few days due to "Back Pain".

**Special Occasion**

"Ano Lulu, Why are you so late to club?" Shirley asked as Lelouch walked into club.

"Yeah Lelouch….was it a 'Special Occasion' of sorts?" Milly asked wiggling her brow. Lelouch blushed.

"It's none of your business why I'm late… I'm here now aren't I?" He said taking a seat.

"Sure Lelouch…Whatever you say." Milly smiled as she started her lecture.

Lelouch didn't care, whatever punishment the president gave him, he would never tell her that the only reason why he was late was because Suzaku finally asked him out.

**Travel **

Suzaku laughed as Lelouch ran back and forth packing stuff. He kept putting stuff in, then taking it out cause he didn't think he needed it, then putting them back in cause he would think maybe he would need them.

"Lelouch….where only going to go see Nunnally and her new family…. Why so much stuff?" Suzaku asked.

"Because everything needs to be perfect, it's not everyday that you get to travel and see your little sister all grown up with a family." Lelouch said trying to zip up the unreasonably large suitcase. Suzaku couldn't help but to laugh. He walked to Lelouch wrapping him in a big hug.

"Then I guess where going to have to travel more" He said kissing down his pale neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

Suzaku and Lelouch missed their plane that day.


End file.
